


a little help never hurts

by plutopurplecat



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MaeIso, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, no beta we die like men, oblivious! isogai, pining! maehara, slight karmagisa if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: Maehara Hiroto was hopeless in almost everything, but never in love.If he could count on his fingers the amount of people he liked, two hands wouldn't be enough. Sure he was labeled as a womanizer by most people ( mainly girls he dated then broke up with) but he was just a man that loved love. He couldn't not do anything when someone caught his attention.Yet, he still finds himself in this particular situation.or radio announcers karma and nagisa help a friend ask the guy of his dreams out
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	a little help never hurts

**Author's Note:**

> this actually happened on the radio the other day and i just pictured maeiso through out the whole call honestly

Maehara Hiroto was hopeless in almost everything, but never in love. 

If he could count on his fingers the amount of people he liked, two hands wouldn't be enough. Sure he was labeled as a womanizer by most people ( mainly girls he dated then broke up with) but he was just a man that loved love. He couldn't not do anything when someone caught his attention. 

Yet, he still finds himself in this particular situation.

"Just ask him out already, will you? You're acting like you've never done that before." Karma said, leaning against his hands that were supporting the back of his head. 

"It's not that easy." Maehara grumbled.

Karma smirked. "Why? Because you're in love?"

Maehara shot a glare towards the redhead, taking his iced coffee and sipping it angrily.

Nagisa came from behind with his own order and took a seat beside Karma. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just our local playboy being in love." Karma answered, his smirk never fading away. 

"I'm not in love." Maehara said, putting his glass down. "I'm just," he hesitated, "...not ready."

"In other words, you're scared."

"Like you're any better, Akabane." The blonde shot back, which finally got a reaction from the redhead. _That's right, I'm not the only one with a secret crush _, he mentally said, challenging the other male to say another word to which he responded with mouthing a you wouldn't.__

__Nagisa didn't seem to notice their little exchange, instead he was focusing his attention on the blonde. "Maehara, you've been friends with Isogai for a while now. I'm sure it won't be that bad if you asked him out."_ _

__Maehara grumbled again, shoving his face into his arms. He was pathetic really, blushing over a simple name. This wasn't like him at all. The Maehara Hiroto everyone knew was smooth, calm and collected. He wasn't one to turn putty into anyone's hands rather that was his job to do with his dates. He was confident, a total lady ( and man) killer._ _

__Yet he becomes a flustered mess when it comes to one Isogai Yuuma._ _

__They met months ago when Karma discovered a new coffee shop near the radio station he and Nagisa worked at. Nagisa had invited him over to check it out too and knowing Nagisa he couldn't say no. Immediately after entering the coffee shop, his eyes immediately caught the sight of a certain brunette that was working the cash register the day he came in. He was pretty sure it was love at first sight, if love at first sight worked one sidedly._ _

__At first, he did try his usual charm on the barista but apparently he was as dense as ever and couldn't take a hint that he was interested in him. So subtlety was out of the picture, which was a bummer because that was the only way he'll know if the person he was interested in was interested in him _back _.___ _

____Even so, he did try to be friends with Isogai, which worked. They were at the stage where they had each other's numbers but for some reason, Maehara didn't do anything with that information._ _ _ _

____So that's how he was in his predicament right now with his best friend. Mind you, it was only supposed to be Nagisa that he invited but apparently Karma went whenever Nagisa went so he's stuck with the redhead too. ( Though, he wasn't stupid. He knew the only reason Karma was there was because he had a crush on the bluenette and Karma knew he knew about it too.)_ _ _ _

____"It's hard." he whined dramatically."What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm just making a fool of myself? I could ruin our friendship!"_ _ _ _

____"Geez, since when did you become dramatic." Karma said which earned a pinch at his side by Nagisa._ _ _ _

____"Be nice." he said. "If he truly values your friendship, I'm sure it won't come to that. In fact, —"_ _ _ _

____"A blueberry cheesecake for Nagisa?" Isogai said, holding the said dish in his hand. "Sorry for the wait." he set it down, smiling at the bluenette with his signature million dollar smile._ _ _ _

____"It's no problem." Nagisa said._ _ _ _

____Isogai noticed the blonde in front of him and perked up. "You're not in a mood for cakes today, Maehara? You always were a sucker for our red velvet cakes."_ _ _ _

_____And a sucker for you too _. "Ah, no. I had a late lunch today. Next time, for sure."__ _ _ _ _

______"Aw, alright then. If there's anything, I'll be at the register! I hope you enjoy your food!" The brunette smiled as a response, nodding his head before returning back to the main counter. Maehara watched with doe-like eyes as he walked away, sighing dreamily as his eyes took in the beauty that was Isogai._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know you're gay for him, but tone it down a bit will you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Maehara's lovey mood was quickly interrupted by Karma's usual snarky remarks. "Only if you tone it down too, Mr I-Have-A-Crush-On-My-Bes— Ow! " The former womanizer yelped as the redhead threw a spoonful of Nagisa's cheesecake at his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karma snickered and took a bite from the cake, which earned a "get your own!" from the bluenette. He paid no attention to that though. "That's what you get." he simply said, taking another spoonful of the cake. "Okay, here's an idea. Here me out."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Depends, does it involve embarrassing me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm more worried if it involves anyone getting hurt." Nagisa said with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My ideas don't always involve hurting people."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You threaten one of our listeners because she asked me out."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It wasn't a threat, it was a friendly warning."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay, can we get back to your plan for me now?" Maehara interrupted the bickering couple._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right, right." Karma said, as if remembering he had a pint earlier. "So you know how we have our 'Flirty at 9:30' segment on the radio?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah?" The blonde nodded, understanding what he was going at. Flirty at 9:30 was a segment where the radio announcers, Karma and Nagisa, help a shy poor soul ask out the person of their choice. Supposedly, it was like playing matchmaker. The announcers would ask a random civilian about their admirer and if all was good then that was all the admirer needed to boost up his or her confidence in asking them out. Maehara had heard a few of the segments being aired on the radio and most of them ended with a happy ending. He couldn't help but get his hopes up a little. "You want to help me ask out Isogai?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karma shrugged his shoulders. "I mean it worked for most of our listeners. Couldn't hurt to try right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Maehara looked at Nagisa and it seemed like he was in agreement too. "He's right. Plus, if anything you'd still be listening in to the call on what he'd say. So it's up to you on what to do with that information."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Huh. He did have a point though._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I got nothing else to lose. What do I do?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______•_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was a bundle of nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was almost time for the call, or rather almost for Nagisa and Karma to call up Isogai. Surprisingly, he was the lucky winner picked this week for the Flirty Segment ( or maybe it's the fact Karma can be persuasive when he wants too.)_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ding! ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked down to his phone and saw a new message from Nagisa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nagisa  
Ready? We're calling you in a minute! _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maehara let out a huff, replying back a quick "yes". Just under a minute, an unknown number called ( possibly the radio station's land-line phone) and he picked up immediately. He did what they had scripted earlier, telling them who he was and who was the person he was crushing on. About how they met and what he means to him. At the end of his session, Maehara's cheeks were positively red. Nagisa ended his part by saying they were going to call Isogai now, to which his heart beat quicken at the name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hello?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His pulse quickened when he heard Isogai's voice on the other line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good morning, Isogai! I'm Nagisa —"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I'm Karma from Sonic Station! How are you today, man?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, hi! I'm good, thanks!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So Isogai, do you have any idea why we're calling you today?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not a clue." the brunette answered, a nervous chuckle at the end of the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We're in a segment called Flirty at 9:30 so that means someone has a crush on you and we're here to help that someone possibly win a date with you." Karma's unusually enthusiastic voice boomed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh wow, now that's unexpected."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nagisa continued the call. "So Isogai, is there anyone that caught your eye lately? Perhaps someone that just started to become a regular at the cafe you worked at?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, um, well there are a lot of customers that come in everyday so I can't really pinpoint only one of them. But um, is it cheating if I asked whether it's a boy or a girl you're referring to?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Would it be a problem if we say the person who called us was a guy?" Karma inquired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Shoot, I didn't think about that.' Maehara thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, that's fine really! I'd be happy either way." the brunette chuckled ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's great! So, in that case, anyone special comes to mind? Perhaps someone who comes there all the time?" his best friend continued on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________" I'd be lying if I say I'm not thinking of someone right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maehara bit his lip, his heart practically palpitating in his chest. God, he wanted to know so bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well this special someone has apparently liked you for a while but was afraid of ruining your friendship. He's blonde, known to be charismatic and loves your cakes." the redhead said nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Isogai stilled for a minute before responding in a disbelief tone. "Are.. Are you pranking me? Are you for real?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blonde couldn't see it but he was sure Nagisa was nodding along as he spoke. "This is as real as it gets. I feel like you already know who we're talking about. Is there any chance to say that you like him too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course!" the brunette answered immediately which made Maehara relieved in a way. "I mean he's a great guy to be around with in general but I'll admit I do have a bit of a crush on him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maehara grinned like an idiot, getting all giddy on the other line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just to, um, be sure, does he…" Maehara bit his lip in anticipation as he waited for the brunette to finish. "...is he a fan of our red velvet cakes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ding, ding, ding!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yup! And we have him on the line too! Say 'hi' Maehara!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maehara took a deep breath before her spoke. "H-Hey!" he cursed internally for stuttering. "So, um, Isogai, would you maybe want to grab dinner with me sometime?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He could hear Isogai letting out a breathy chuckle which made his knees weak. "I'd love that! Just, why'd you call the station? I would've said yes to you if you asked me straight up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can you blame me? It's not every day a cute barista throws off my game." The blonde was back to his charming self._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"C-Cute?" he chuckled when he heard Isogai stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, there you have it folks! Another happy ending for our soon to be happy couple! Don't forget to tune in next week for our Flirty at 9:30 Session!" Karma's voice boomed through his speakers before he ended the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maehara couldn't contain his excitement now. He has a mission to plan the most perfect first date ever now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
